


it's the way you

by kinpika



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Types of kisses prompts, multiple fics, request from tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinpika/pseuds/kinpika
Summary: 1. Post Break Up Kiss - The kiss that catches both of you off guard, but says I miss you, I’m sorry and please love me again all at once without any words being spoken.2. Early Morning Kiss - A kiss that’s a wake up call, its barely even lips touching, more like they're kissing your chin because they’re so tired in the early morning haze.3. Hesitant Kiss - The type of kiss where their lips brush against each other’s a few times, breath fanning across each other’s faces as one waits for the other to make a move.4. In The Moment Kiss - Maybe it’s in the middle of an argument or you just looked to damn beautiful not to kiss, but their lips were hot against yours and it felt too good to stop.5.  Can’t Let Go Yet Kiss - The type of goodbye kiss when you keep leaving quick pecks on each other’s lips, but end up pulling each other back for more, which could go on for hours if one of you don’t finally pull away.





	1. Armin/Candy - focus

**Author's Note:**

> 6\. Empty Kiss - When one of you don’t kiss back, just the stoic feeling of their lips on yours, it’s empty, like no one even cares anymore.
> 
> 7\. Unbreakable Kiss - The type of kiss that really shouldn’t be happening, it’s a mistake, but you just can’t find yourself able to pull away.
> 
> 8\. Breathtaking Kiss - It’s the kiss that you can’t do anything for a few seconds after, you keep your eyes closed with mouth agape of you try to let your mind process what happened. 
> 
> 9\. Distracting Kiss - When you are competing, maybe playing video games or something so you press kisses anywhere available; arms, nose, knees, ears, knuckles, temple, just anywhere to distract them.
> 
> 10\. Quick, Goodbye Kiss - It’s the almost late for work kisses when their lips just peck yours, like an unfinished goodbye.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9\. Distracting Kiss - When you are competing, maybe playing video games or something so you press kisses anywhere available; arms, nose, knees, ears, knuckles, temple, just anywhere to distract them.

Absolutely absorbed in the game before him, Candy was sure she could’ve dropped a piano outside the window, and nothing would’ve drawn Armin away. Not that she had a piano readily available to test that theory, but it would’ve probably been true, anyway. 

Of course she didn’t mind. Not as if Armin was needed, and Candy could easily admit she was comfortable in their relationship to know where they stood. If anything, how he was curled on his side, one sock on, hoodie and boxers that spoke of him having only crawled out of bed to grab the console, was absolutely adorable.

Reminding herself to snap a photo later, she watched as he rolled over, stretching as he went, before resuming the likeness of a turtle. Cute. _So_ _cute_. From the way his cheeks puffed out when he got irritated at something, to how he somehow managed to tangle himself in the sheets and kicked out, Armin was really cute. She was in so deep, and quite frankly, she just wanted to kiss him.

A lot. All over.

So she does. Kicks her socks off, and practically bounces on to their bed, curling up against his back. Candy presses her toes against his calves, ignores the whine of ‘cold’ he sends her way, and just wraps her arms around his middle. So warm and happy and inhaling deeply, she could smell the remnants of his shampoo on him. And her body wash. 

If Armin had anything add, besides the mild complaint of how cold her feet were, he didn’t say it. Just breathed deeply and rhythmically, focused on his game. Alright. She could do this.

Tentatively, watching for a reaction, Candy pressed a quick kiss against his hair. Nothing. Another, closer to his ear. One against the back of his neck, and another to the exposed line of his shoulder. Repeated it on the other side of him that she could reach, but with each butterfly touch of her lips, she gave him a quick squeeze around the middle. 

It was funny, hearing him huff a little, as she pushed herself up. Armin still stalwartly refused to budge, and she hovered over him as he continued to stare at his screen. Another kiss to his temple, trailing them down past the corner of his eye, along the swell of his cheek. Feather light and barely lingering, fingers now pressing into his sides, teasing him. He tensed, mouth drawing in to a hard line. Trying not to laugh.

Candy could only smile, as he hit the pause button. Aha! Finally, Armin looked up at her, brows drawn together, looking nothing but adorably flustered as he did so. Before he got a complaint in, she continued in her mission. Making big noises as she went along, no longer the delicate kisses she made before, Candy smiled as she found the tip of his nose, the dip of his lips. Never lingering too long to let him catch her, but she peppered his face in her touch. 

“Alright, alright!” 

With a yelp, Candy was flipped, and could only laugh loudly when Armin fixed himself securely against her side. Returned the favour with wet kisses against her cheek, loud and crude and just making the both of them dissolve into giggles. Facing each other, noses brushing, game now ignored, Candy leaned forward enough for the simplest brush against his lips. And Armin only smiled gently in return.

 

“You have my attention, okay? Always.”

“I know.”


	2. Kentin/Candy - finally, finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3\. Hesitant Kiss - The type of kiss where their lips brush against each other’s a few times, breath fanning across each other’s faces as one waits for the other to make a move.

Kentin hadn’t considered himself to be a cautious person, even if all his past actions suggested otherwise. Apart from following her to a brand new school. That was just a jump into the deep end, really, blindly following her like that. And maybe that was dumb, but through lots of hoops and maybe a few prayers, he found himself here. Now. 

Hesitating. 

Caution whispered in his ear, and self-doubt roared in the other. A slippery slope of negativity, for sure, even as Kentin held her in his arms, swaying back and forth to the music. Her suggestion to dance, not his. She was staring at him, softly, yet so intently he had to look away. 

No, he didn’t know what to do. This was the unexplored territory, the never meant to happen, the type of thing he dreamt about for months on end, before resolving he never had a chance. Kentin had to tell himself that, over and over, just so that he could-

What? Oh, he could feel the sweat on his hands now, even as they tenderly held her waist. Barely touching her, really, because Kentin didn’t know. Didn’t know if this was appropriate. Didn’t know the angle. And he didn’t think she’d be cruel, but he had to prepare himself, didn’t he? Kentin had to be ready for anything, _just in case_. Better to be safe than sorry (right?).

The corner of her mouth quirks, and Kentin can’t stop the way his heart suddenly races a mile a minute. Here it comes. 

“Kentin?”

“Y-yeah?” he heard his own voice crack in worry, and Kentin just wanted the ground to swallow him whole. 

She leans up then. Not a huge distance between them, especially not with the shoes she’d decided to wear, but Kentin wasn’t ready for this. How she presses her forehead against his, how her breath fanned over him. Kentin could smell the sickly sweet vanilla gloss she was wearing, and could see the delicately drawn lines on her eyelids. Everything was a little closer, a little more in perspective. Maybe.

Honestly, Kentin was afraid to lick his lips out of nerves, in case he licked hers. And then he wouldn’t know what to do with himself. This was an invitation, right? Right here, right now. In his arms, their foreheads touching, noses brushing, the barely there press of lips. 

Kentin swallows loudly, and shifts. Just a little, just enough. Can’t quite force himself to close the gap, because this was the big one. The real thing. No dream to wake up from, no reason to hesitate now. If he’d ever wanted a sign from her that she meant it, that she felt the same too, it was a big ‘yes’, complete with deceptively light gloss, and green on her eyelids. 

No more hesitating. Tells himself again, as she responds in kind, a little more pressure, maybe a bit of encouragement. No more holding back. They meet each other in the middle, heads tilting, eyes closing. 

And Kentin had to admit, that the free fall wasn’t so bad in the end, anyway.


	3. Castiel/Candy - cold kiss goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6\. Empty Kiss - When one of you don’t kiss back, just the stoic feeling of their lips on yours, it’s empty, like no one even cares anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> featuring my Candy, Gigi

When she heard he was back in town for the reunion, Gigi wasn’t sure if it was elation or fear that was making her hands shake. Of course she agreed to seeing him once more, just like everyone else had. A crowd, to make things safer, so that she wouldn’t be so likely to burst into tears.

How tragic, that she thought that was going to be her first reaction upon seeing Castiel after so long. Throwing herself into her work for the last few years, Gigi only thought about him when it was too late to comfortably fall asleep, or if someone mentioned his name in passing. There were days when she could pass by his band’s poster, or hear a song on the radio, and forget it was him. She had thought it was progress. 

She thought wrong.

So when they’re at a bar, a hall of familiar faces, from different walks of life, Gigi goes through the steps. Hugs to those she had been close with, tight smiles to others. Laughing when someone brought up that one time she dated Castiel, talking seriously about business ventures that kept her out in the cities for some time. Gigi flitted between people like water through fingers. Cool, but forgetful. Just the way she wanted to be.

Especially when she inevitably came face to face with him. Perhaps he had forgotten her. Forgotten the way she wore her hair, or the colour of her dress at prom, or the song he’d sung. Gigi had forgotten all those facts too, she promised, even as she looked him in the eye and had to stop herself from laughing at his choice in clothes. A suit, that he seemed uncomfortable in. She couldn’t recall the colour of his tie, all those years ago. One step forward.

“Castiel,” she greets, tone pleasant, and takes the hand he offers. 

“Gigi.” 

When they tilt in, pressing a light kiss to each cheek, Gigi couldn’t feel it. Couldn’t feel the heart thumping, blood pumping kind of experience she had been rolling over since the day she left. When she pulls back, saving her hand from his, there was no tingle on her skin, no gooseflesh at the sight of him cleaned up, hair slicked back.

Gigi stared at him, then, as if seeing him for the first time. She felt _nothing_. Whatever worries, whatever concerns she had been carrying since first receiving the letter about the reunion, they simply didn’t exist. 

 

And, neither did he.


	4. Armin/Candy - wallflower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Post Break Up Kiss - The kiss that catches both of you off guard, but says I miss you, I’m sorry and please love me again all at once without any words being spoken.

Alexy had set him up. Wouldn’t have been the first time, and Armin knew something was just setting him on edge when he’d first got the invite. Go back home for a little while, catch up with everyone. As if it was just that easy.

So, of course he finds himself in the corner of the room, thinking about the work waiting for him once he got back to his. Watched faces, familiar or otherwise, flit past, without a passing thought. Armin didn’t complain, he was used to being a wallflower anyway. It suited him, really.

His phone was buzzing in his pocket. The office really wasn’t lying when they said they would struggle without him. If Armin hadn’t spent the last hour lingering by the food table, he would’ve just been on the phone. And then Alexy would’ve confiscated his phone,  and he’d be left with nothing to do but twiddle his thumbs.

Not that he couldn’t find someone to talk to, of course. Out of the small group of familiar faces, Armin was sure he would be able to strike up a conversation with Priya, at least. Well, if there wasn’t the equivalent of a level fifty boss, to his level ten ass, in the way.

Armin preferred the wall, because it was away from her. It hadn’t been a long time, but it really was. Fresh feelings stuck in his throat, when they’d first seen each other. Most of them were regrets, a need to reach out, to apologise. She’d been the same, he’d seen it. How her face fell, when they had to stop themselves from an almost natural embrace. A little wave, and then parting ways.

Kicking himself internally, Armin had to stop himself from staring. It was just making things worse. But he promised Alexy two hours of attendance, and it was drawing close to the last hour. Thankfully, Alexy was too distracted to actually mark his attendance as interaction required. Armin had to smile, as his brother all but fawned over the guy he was seeing. Good. Finally.

With a roll of his head, Armin finds himself staring at the ceiling. Ten more minutes. Then he was free to leg it back to his apartment, his safe zone, and wipe this time clean from his memory.

“I thought I’d find you here.”

Armin jumps, turns to find her next to him. _Sneaky_. When did that happen? “You know me, always finding the best wall space.”

When she laughs, it does things to his insides. He’d missed that sound more than he was willing to admit - he just wanted to hear it again. Opening his mouth, Armin wants to say something. Anything. Rewind the clock to when they made the decision to separate, and tell her he’d changed his mind. After all, Armin had changed his mind the moment the door closed behind him.

But he snaps his mouth shut, and forces himself to turn away. A coward then, and a coward now. Maybe that was all he was going to crumble to, around her. 

She sighs, quietly, but it has him turn slightly. Despite his better instincts, he knew that sound. Knew what it meant. Warning bells went off in Armin’s head as he turned. The next few seconds could go either way, but he didn’t know what the other options were anymore. Time apart had dulled most of his other sense to knowing the who, what, when. Especially when it came to her.

And he’d lived with that, because it was the only way he could cope. A gaping hole had been left in him, Armin could safely say, and he was never sure how to fill it again.

Until he meets her expression. The sorrow. The joy. She’s already on her tiptoes, one hand on his chest, fingers curling into the lapel of his jacket. The other cups his cheek, turning his head slowly. Armin wants to say this was extremely practiced, that it was almost mechanic. 

Except it wasn’t, not really. There was a nervous energy to her, with how she keeps her eyes open, lips gently against his. They’d told her to do this, probably, take advantage of the ten minutes he’d had left.

Yet, Armin couldn’t find it in him to argue, as he kisses back, just as chastely. Her lips touching his ignited a flame in him once more, reminded him of everything he’d ever felt. Or, perhaps he’d always remembered, just wished he could forget it so easily. She’s soft under his hands, and the kiss barely moves past the touching of lips. Armin pours everything into it, a hand on her waist, another over her shoulder. Gentle touches, that dare not push further. Just as how her hands rested on him.

Armin could tell, could taste, the feelings. I’m sorry, he says, as he finally lets his eyes shut. I miss you, so damn much. 

_I miss you, too, she whispers back._


End file.
